


告白

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, 丁潤浩×金弘中
Kudos: 1





	告白

  
  


_我喜歡你……從一開始就喜歡你。  
  
_

引以為傲的長睫毛顫抖著在視野中投下陰影，他連呼吸都覺得透不過氣，但是語氣卻相對的顯得更加堅定。

_  
三年了，有件事一直想跟你說。_

  
話說出口之後就沒有回頭的餘地，單方向的感情隨著時間過去卻有增無減。既然都已經三年了，那麼再繼續隱藏下去好像也沒什麼不可以；就是因為都已經三年了，才想哪怕一次也好將充塞心裡的話說出口。……他的心思徘徊不定，好不容易下定的決心卻在對方臉上的笑容漸漸斂下時也跟著一點一點消失殆盡。  
丁潤浩驚訝的看著他。

金弘中開始感到後悔：今天顯然不是個好日子，不僅風太大、而且窗外又開始下起雪來；現在也不是正確的時機，才稍一不注意天色就已經全黑了……不，比起東拉西扯的怪罪天氣和時間、他應該承認錯的是金弘中不應該向丁潤浩告白。  
就算說了要當「金弘中向日葵」也只不過是為期一天的玩笑話；明明一次也沒有被選擇過——不是毫不猶豫的說了在哥哥們之中更喜歡朴星和那小子嘛——、明明知道丁潤浩大概對每個人都是這麼好，那麼到底為什麼還如此盲目的鼓起無謂的勇氣。

他陷入自我厭棄的情緒裡，自顧自的低著頭對自己生悶氣。沉默令人難堪，他搶在丁潤浩以前先開口：「我知道你喜歡成員們全部……只有我是個傻瓜。」才會暗自希望這種喜歡有所不同。  
「我知道你不會喜歡我……」說出這句話還是比想像中艱難，金弘中不得不停頓下來深呼吸一口氣。

眼眶開始發熱的時候他被丁潤浩長手一伸給攬進了懷裡。「哥，不要哭。……」  
丁潤浩大概也慌了，抱著他像哄孩子似的輕拍他的背，努力的試圖安撫他：「不是傻瓜啊，弘中哥在我眼裡是最棒的。」

金弘中咧開嘴發出虛弱的一聲笑。他的臉埋在丁潤浩胸前用力蹭了蹭、偷偷把幾滴眼淚擦在他的衣服上，一邊口是心非的咕噥：「……我才沒有哭……」  
告白被拒絕也是意料中的事，為此掉眼淚反而還要讓對方安慰也太丟臉了……但是儘管如此，他還是捨不得對這份溫暖放手。「你先不要說話。」他任性的制止了還想說什麼的丁潤浩，大狗狗似的男孩子就無辜又乖巧的安靜下來，雙臂溫柔的圈抱著他輕輕搖晃。

就是這樣才會產生不切實際的幻想吧、那種可能也被這個人喜歡著的幻想。他苦澀的想，至少丁潤浩沒被自己嚇跑、看來也不打算從此疏遠他……這已經是最好的結果了吧？  
「我、我要去工作室了。」他笨拙的藉口破綻百出，從丁潤浩懷裡掙脫出來後就頭也不回的跑了出去。就算聽見丁潤浩喊他的名字，金弘中也不敢回頭再看他一眼。

EDEN老師的工作室距離宿舍和公司有一段距離，沒有經紀人哥哥們開車接送的話就必須叫計程車，成員們就算想來找他也常因此作罷。金弘中熟門熟路的進了門、懨懨的打過招呼之後就窩在沙發上一動也不動，Eden-ary的哥哥們奇怪的看他一眼，一時倒是沒有人來過問他的反常。

他的思緒被困在方才的場景中，像回放電影似的無可救藥的一再琢磨丁潤浩的每個動作和神情——應該不至於被討厭吧？除了驚訝以外還有其他更多的情緒嗎？  
被丁潤浩抱住的時候金弘中整個人都可以躲進他的懷裡，失去那溫暖擁抱的現在他不禁覺得有點冷……

門邊的對講機亮起時他還沒反應過來，是工作室的其他哥哥接起來後轉頭喊了他：「弘中啊，潤浩好像有急事要找你。」然後一邊說一邊順手開了門。

金弘中傻愣愣的抬頭看著那高大的身影朝自己走來——急切中還不忘禮貌的和製作人哥哥們打招呼、連聲說著「不好意思打擾了」之類的話——丁潤浩直直走到他面前，他還來不及看清楚那雙漂亮的眼睛就又被一把抱住、他又再次回到了熟悉而令人安心的懷抱裡。

丁潤浩彎下腰單膝跪在沙發上，這次將他抱得更緊了。「有一句最重要的話還沒跟哥說。」  
溫熱的呼吸短促的襲上金弘中的頸側讓他的皮膚變得滾燙，頭腦發脹的同時忍不住伸手抓住了丁潤浩身上還帶著戶外絲絲涼意的大衣。他不知道丁潤浩要說什麼，但是卻忍不住屏住了呼吸、在發覺自己內心再次升起的小小期待時金弘中不禁又開始感到害怕——

「弘中哥，我也喜歡你。」  
丁潤浩溫柔的在他耳邊說。

他的心終於得以安穩的著陸。

告白  
fin.

鴆 2020.01.27 07:32AM


End file.
